Do you wanna build a snowman
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: What will happen when Roman and his boyfriend, Dean find themselfs alone and snowed in after one of their shows? What could be the first thing coming into the lunatic's mind to kill some time? This takes place after the Slammys on 21. December 2015. It's good when you saw at least the Ambreigns scenes in that Raw, to understand it completely. *Ambreigns*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,  
this is another story wish from my dear plebs, who just couldn't get that one song out of her head ;).  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday Night Raw was over. The cameras already had gone off air and the wrestling superstars were on the way to their locker rooms. Among the multitude of athletes there were Roman and Dean walking arm in arm towards their shared cabin.  
"What a great match babe." The Samoan whispered into the blonde's ear, pulling his intercontinental champion closer.  
"Yeah, that chair just landed perfectly inside. Did you see Shames face?" Dean laughed, slightly turning his head so Roman's soft lips were laying on his.  
"Uhhhunnnmmm.", Was everything that left the tall man's mouth, while he melted into his boyfriend's kiss. Roman had stopped right in front of their locker room, wrapping his arms tightly around the lunatic's neck, while he was deepening their kiss. The blonde felt himself being pushed against the wall right next to the cabin door and he grinned. _Why exactly do they never manage to get_ _ **inside**_ _their room for things like that?  
_ Roman's hot intoxicating breath made its way into the younger man's mouth. He had his fingers buried deeply inside Dean's mess of dirty blonde curls, making sure to not touch the lunatic's aided wound - on the back of his head - , which he had suffered in his match earlier. A groan escaped the blonde's mouth and there was the answer to Dean's question _… because Roman was just too damn hot to wait.  
_ Stephanie would be pissed, seeing them like this, especially after Roman's provoking performance earlier that night. Dean giggled, yes his heavy weight champion knew how to make this woman mad.  
Hungrily the younger man's tongue slipped inside the other man's mouth, causing the Samoan to moan in pleasure.

"How do I deserve a passionate kiss like this?" Roman whispered a bit breathless, when the two lovers finally parted. Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around the Samoan's neck, still feeling a bit dizzy from their breath taking kiss.  
"Thank you for that awesome match." The blonde murmured, pressing another brief kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. Roman laughed, realizing once again how much the lunatic loved to mess around with _The Authority,_ just like him.

The Samoan could feel his boyfriend's body leaning heavily against him and Roman noticed how exhausted the lunatic actually was.  
"Come on baby boy, let's get you inside." The tall man smiled, gently picking him up into his arms.  
"Ro!", Dean gasped surprised, but then he just wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and let Roman carry him over to the couch in their locker room.  
"You thought I wouldn't see how tired you are?" The Samoan whispered, softly kissing his boyfriend's forehead, after he had laid him down on the pillows. Dean couldn't help but smile at that, Roman was always so caring.

The black haired man quickly got rid of his sweaty clothes, just throwing them into his open locker, before he walked over to the couch again. Dean had coiled up into a small ball there with his eyes closed. His chest was moving calmly with every deep breath the younger man took, while he was sleeping peacefully on the pillows. A grin came upon Roman's lips, watching his lover sleep for moment. How tired must Dean have been, when it had taken him less than five minutes to sleep as tight as a stone?  
Instead of asking his boyfriend if he wanted to join him in the shower, the Samoan quickly took a blanket and threw it over the blonde - letting Dean sleep - before he went into the bathroom on his own.

xxx

"Dean …" Roman started covering his boyfriend's skin with kisses, "… Baby … ", The Samoan murmured, while he was burying his nose deeply under Dean's jawline and inside the blonde's hidden neck, placing more kisses on his boyfriend's hot skin. A victorious grin lay on Roman's lips, hearing Dean moan quietly, when his sleeping lover finally responded to him.  
" … Babe … time to wake up … ", the tall man breath into the other man's ear, before he captured his lips softly. Roman's right knee was sinking into the soft pillows of the couch, while his other leg was lying over Dean's waist. His long wet hair was hanging down into the younger man's face, when the Samoan bend down for another sweet kiss on Dean's lips.  
"Nuuuhhh …" The blonde groan, sighing loudly, "I don't wanna …" He mumbled, trying to pull the blanket over his head.  
"Nah ah ah …" Roman grinned brightly, knowing how hard it was to wake his little baby boy, but he won't give up that easy, "… it's your turn to shower …" The black haired man whispered, feeling how Dean wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull him onto the couch as well.  
" … Come on babe …" Roman smiled, when the lunatic buried his face deeply inside his new shirt - which the tall man just had put on - attempting to buy some more time.  
"But you smell so good Ro." Dean murmured, feeling how Roman cupped his face gently.  
"I know." The Samoan smirked, "And you can use my shampoo as well, when you finally would get your sweet little ass into that shower."  
"Okay." The lunatic giggled, kissing his boyfriend gently, before he got up and headed towards the shower.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
I see you in the reviews :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

„Roman …"This time it was the Samoan, who lay on the couch fast asleep. Dean smiled before he kissed his boyfriend's lips softly, earning a pleased moan from the man beneath him.  
" … I wanna lie next to you …" The lunatic whispered, gently brushing through Roman's still wet hair.  
"Then … come'er … babe …" The tall man murmured sleepy and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him onto the couch as well.  
"You're so warm … "Dean sighed happily and closed his eyes, feeling the blanket being thrown over him, too.  
"'N' you … smell delicious …" Roman mumbled, burying his face deeper inside his boyfriend's wet curls. A smile came upon the lunatic's lips, cuddling closer to his lover. _Hmmm, were could this smell come from?_ The blonde couldn't help but giggle, remembering how often he actually had washed his hair today with Roman's shampoo. But before he could say something, the tall man already had fallen back to sleep and Dean sighed quietly, before he dozed off on the Samoan's warm chest as well.

xxx

"Dean. What time is it?", Roman asked, suddenly wide awake.  
"Nhh … I d'n't care Ro …", The lunatic sighed sleepy, feeling how the Samoan quickly got up from the couch. An unpleased moan left the younger man's throat, when his boyfriend's warm body moved out of reach to check for the time.  
"Shit, I fell asleep." Roman mumbled, running a hand over his sleepy eyes, while he quickly came back to the couch, phone in his hand, "Dean … wake up." The Samoan started shaking his lover's shoulder gently, but Dean just pulled the blanket over his head, turning over onto his other side.  
"Babe, we have to go. It's already after midnight." Roman tried again, earning another unpleased moan from his boyfriend.  
"Ro …" The lunatic whined unhappily, instantly starting to shiver, when the tall man pulled the blanket away from him. Roman took a deep breath, watching how his lover coiled up like a small caterpillar on the pillows. He had to be real careful now, if he didn't want to have a bitchy Dean Ambrose sitting right next to him in the car during their whole ride towards the next city.

"Oh come here babe." The Samoan had sat down on the couch, gently pulling the sleepy blonde onto his lap. Dean sighed in relief, when Roman's warm body was finally back against his.  
"We really have to go Dean." He kissed the younger man's forehead lovingly, causing the lunatic to open his eyes.  
"Snow?", Dean rubbed his eyes in surprise, when he looked out of the window in front of him, not believing his eyes.  
But the blonde was right. Thick, white snowflakes were dancing in front of the only window in their locker room and Dean quickly jumped from the Samoan's lap suddenly wide awake. Roman shook his head, smiling happily. _How could a simple thing like snow make Dean so happy?_ The Samoan sight in relief … that meant no bitchy boyfriend for tonight.

"Look Ro!" Dean shouted hyped up. He had opened the window, causing cold air to come into the room, but the lunatic didn't seem to care. He was way too busy with catching some of the snowflakes with his tongue, giggling happily.  
"Uhh-hrg-gg …" The lunatic suddenly coughed loudly, "I … in-ha-led … o-ne … R-o … "He put his hands to his throat, causing the Samoan to laugh out loud.  
"It's cold isn't it babe?" Roman laughed, but Dean already had turned away again, leaning out of the window.  
"Wow, so much snow." The tall man heard his boyfriend shouting, imagining how the blonde's eyes were glowing like the ones of a child, "Everything is white."  
Roman smiled, while he was already packing their stuff. He was glad that Dean was having some fun with the snow before they soon had to leave and the younger man would be no longer allowed to touch the snowflakes as soon as they were sitting in the car.  
"Look Ro!" The lunatic's amazed voice pulled Roman out of his thoughts, "The snow is so high, it almost reaches the window sill!"

* * *

 **Hey guys :D  
Thanks for reading and your nice reviews *happy smile*  
Well ... in the next chap Roman will realize that Dean's right ... the snow really got pretty high ... ;)  
**

 **See you in the reviews *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D  
As always you were busy with reviewing and I thank you so much for all of them. *heart*  
In this chapter you'll finally find out why the story is named like that ;).  
Enjoy!**

* * *

In less than two hours the white blanket of snow had passed the one meter mark and snowflakes just didn't want to stop falling. The Samoan was standing behind the open exit door, starring in disbelieve.  
 _No way._ Roman held his breath. He just couldn't believe his eyes, while they were fixed on the white wall in front of him, which was blocking the path towards the parking lot. _How the hell should they get to their next show through_ _ **this**_ _?! …_ No, the more important question was _How the hell were they supposed to even leave the freaking building surrounded by tons of snow?!_  
The Samoan quickly got back to their locker room, where he had left Dean with his joy about the snow, not wanting to jump to conclusions before he had checked his suspicion … they were snowed in.

"Dean?" The lunatic turned over, when he heard his boyfriend entering the locker room, a bright smile on his face.  
Roman couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him. The window was still opened widely, causing cold air to float in followed by some snowflakes. Dean was sitting on the floor. He had taken some of the snow from the window sill into the room and it seemed like the blonde had thrown it all over himself, because the half melted snow already started to build little puddles all around him. Some snowflakes were still stuck in his hair, while the lunatic giggled happily.  
"I made it snow Ro!" Dean smiled and once more Roman really had to think about how old the man in front of him actually was.  
"You're so crazy Dean." The Samoan laughed, "What are you, five?" The younger man pouted briefly, before he stuck his tongue out towards his boyfriend.  
"No, but I'm happy."  
Roman chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Dean was just too adorable, when he did crazy stuff like that.  
"Babe." The Samoan started to talk again in a more serious voice, remembering what he just had discovered, "We can't leave the arena until next morning." Dean stopped playing around with what was left from the melting snow on the floor, looking at his boyfriend in surprise.  
"We're snowed in." Roman explained.  
"Really?", The lunatic shouted and it sounded a like bit too excited for the tall man.  
"Yes Dean, that means we have to stay overnight here, because we can't even leave the building. I hope the streets are cleared in the morning, so we can quickly set off for our next show then."  
"Cool! Then let's build a snow man!"  
"What? Roman frowned in confusion. Didn't Dean hear what he just had said? They were suck.  
"Yes Ro!" The lunatic grinned enthusiastic, before he started singing:

" _Do you wanna build a snow man?_

"Seriously Dean … ?" Roman rose his eyebrows unable to fully hide his amusement about the singing blonde. He had witnessed Dean starting to sing in the strangest situation, when the lunatic was just speaking out loud what was going through his head. But it never had been a song from a Disney movie before. " … the kid's movie _frozen?"_ But Dean wasn't paying attention on the slight doubt in Roman's voice, while he continued singing loudly.

 _Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
and now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why …_

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Roman chuckled, who was a little bit confused about the way Dean was singing this verse directly towards him. The lunatic had locked his eyes with the Samoan's, while he tried to make Roman dance with him in circles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)  
Hold on tight for the rest of the song in chap. 4 :D **

**I'll see you in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Dean started over with the refrain and the Samoan just shook his head.  
"No babe." Roman laughed quietly, "Where are those crazy ideas in your head even coming from?" He had caught the dancing younger man in his arms.

 _It doesn't have to be a snow man_

The lunatic lifted his head, looking at Roman with the look of a cute puppy. The Samoan chuckled, before he shook his head once again. Where was this sudden overwhelming happiness of Dean coming from? Hadn't he realized yet that they were stuck until next morning?

 _Okay bye …_

Dean whispered the last part of the first verse and turned away. He was about to leave their locker room, when Roman grabbed hold of his boyfriend's arm, not knowing if the lunatic was being serious right now.  
"Where are you going babe?" Concern lay in his voice, waiting for the blonde to face him again. But Dean didn't, so Roman took a step towards him, before he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man.  
"What is it?" The tall man murmured, gently kissing Dean's dirty blonde curls, which were still wet from his little snow party from before. A quiet giggle left the lunatic's lips, when he felt the Samoan's soft lips, brushing over his sensitive scalp. And there he was, Roman's unstable better half - the love of his life - with his sudden and wild mood swings, looking right into his grey eyes. Hope was glimmer in his baby blue eyes, when Dean started over with the refrain of the song.

 _Do you wanna build a snow man?_

The lunatic's eyes were still fixed on the Samoan, obviously waiting for an answer, while he kept on humming the melody of the song, because he had forgotten about the rest of the lyrics.

 _Please Roman  
I wanna build a snow man_

Dean was coming up with his own lyrics. His look was full of expectation, when he fully turned around in the tall man's arms, not letting his boyfriend out of sight for a second.  
"No babe, I don't wanna …" Roman finally said, kissing the younger man's nose comforting. " … It's dark and freezing out there. We rather should think about –", he tried to explain, but the lunatic interrupted him with his improvised singing.

 _I could bring more snow inside  
through the window …  
It doesn't have to be a snow man_

"Oh no no no, that's not a good idea babe." Roman stopped the blonde right away, by capturing him inside a tight embrace, before the younger man could reach the window. "You already made a little mess in here." The tall man chuckled looking down on the small puddles, which the melted snow had left beneath the window.

 _Okay bye_

The blonde sang, while he slipped through Roman's arms, pouting slightly.  
"Are you mad now Dean?" The Samoan asked softly, with his eyes fixed on his boyfriend, who already had reached the door of their room. But instead of answering Dean continued with the song, when he suddenly remembered some of the lyrics of the third verse.

 _Please Roman  
we only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do_

"Oh babe.", Roman sighed, coming closer to the blonde who was facing him from between the door frame, "You won't give up, will you?"  
A smirk came upon Dean's face, knowing that he had won. Slowly the blonde shook his head, while his lips were silently forming the words: _Do you wanna build a snow man.  
_ "Oh shut up.", Roman whispered with a smile on his lips, while he was closing the remained space between them, by pulling his boyfriend into a warm and loving kiss, "Let's build this God damn snow man."

* * *

 **Hey guys :D  
**

 **I hope you liked this little story ... I enjoyed writing it pretty much :).  
This is the last chapter. But don't be sad, this won't be the last Ambreigns I write ... they're just too cute!**

 **I see you in the reviews :***


End file.
